


Clandestine

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for  “Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.”





	Clandestine

Clandestine meetings in storage closets and empty locker rooms has become the norm. Whenever your boyfriend Taichi was ignoring you, you would sneak out and rendezvous with your lover Hiroshi Tanahashi. It wasn’t an ideal situation. Hiroshi was married and you were committed to Taichi, but neither of you could quit the other. There was an attraction that couldn’t be denied. Many times each of you had tried to end your affair, but you kept coming back to each other. 

You didn’t examine things to deeply. Not sure you wanted to know the answer to the questions in your mind. Did you really have feelings for Hiroshi? Or was it just the forbidden nature of what you were doing that drove the excitement? Regardless of the answers he wasn’t going to leave his wife and you weren’t going to leave Taichi so there was no reason to overthink things. 

Looking around to make sure no one was about you slipped into the janitor’s closet and locked the door behind you. Immediately you were pressed against it, Hiroshi’s mouth on yours as his hands threaded through your hair. Clothes were stripped off in short order. There was no time for long drawn out encounters, you were on the clock. Taichi may be oblivious, but he would notice if you had disappeared for too long. 

Hiroshi maneuvered you over to the metal table against the wall, lifting you on it and grabbing your hips hard enough to leave indent marks. 

“Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.” You reminded him as you spread your legs, gasping as his long cock pushed inside you. 

“I know, I know. No marks.” Hiroshi parroted driving his hips against yours. You pulled his head down to yours, mouths meeting in a tangle of tongue and lips as Hiroshi kept up a steady rhythm inside you. As they always did your hands ran through his hair, the silky strands sliding through your fingers as you brushed it back from his face. He truly was a thing of beauty. You never failed to admire just how perfect he was in these stolen moments. Shaking your head to clear those unwanted thoughts you pressed your lips to Hiroshi’s collar bone as he stilled inside you. 

Awkward silence filled the room as you each gathered your clothes and dressed without looking at each other. After the passion ebbed, the guilt always made its presence known. With a small smile Hiroshi exited the room. You waited a few minutes before sneaking out yourself, hurrying back to the Suzuki Gun locker room after a side trip to the ladies restroom. 

Slipping in the door you were relieved to find Taichi still engrossed in conversation with Iizuka and Kanemaru. His gaze flickering to you before returning to them. You returned to your little corner pulling out your book and continuing where you left off. At times you wondered if Taichi knew you disappeared and if he wondered where you went. Yet you weren’t curious enough to rock the boat, so you never delved too deeply, scared of what might come of it.


End file.
